


All That You Can't Leave Behind

by dawnmarie



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Flirting, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnmarie/pseuds/dawnmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A middle aged Stuart has a chat with the headmistress of his son's school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That You Can't Leave Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an AU reality of my other History Boys stories.
> 
> Just a small ficlet I wrote in about two minutes.

Dakin knew how to read and how to enjoy women. Hell, he could have written several books on how to do both properly, so he leapt at the chance to hone his skills some more when he received a call one day at work letting him know, that yes, he’d really better come to his son’s school for a chat with the headmistress. 

“You see, Mr. Dakin, there is this small problem of your son chatting up young ladies. He is supposed to be focusing on his studies, and as we are a--”

“Very posh and exclusive school and we can't have our students paying more attention to the opposite sex than their GCSEs,” Dakin finished for her.

“Yes. Exactly. Thank you for being so understanding.” The headmistress crossed her legs and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Why do I get the sudden feeling that you were the very same way at his age?”

“Because I was.” A smirk. “He had to get his way with the ladies somewhere.” And with that simple line, Dakin had effectively flirted his way into the headmistress' heart. _I officially have still got it._ “So, love, how about the two of us go somewhere a little more private? My son tells me there is a smoking shed on the south side of the property.”


End file.
